An individual that observes an item within a set of items may primarily focus on, or apply attention to, a single item or a group of items at one time. Such items or groups may be deemed a focus item. Other items in the set of items that may be related to such focus item may receive some focus or attention as such focus is diffused among the focus item and the items related to it. There is a need for a method and system for calculating focus on an item and on items related to it.